


Sanctuary

by LadyFufu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, post-titan arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFufu/pseuds/LadyFufu
Summary: For one who is already unfamiliar with these lands, where do you go when all is lost?Set in the aftermath of the attack on the Waking Sands
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a lot of fanfic in recent years, but I keep wanting to, especially for new fandoms I get into, and FFXIV is no exception, especially since I like the thought of giving my WoLs personality and backstories of their own. I haven't managed to do so yet for my main character as much as I want to, but I've managed to do it with my alt character. :D That would be this fic here. She's an au ra named Yuri (if you want to see a bit more about her, I feature her and my main character on a [side tumblr blog](https://faelune-home.tumblr.com/)). I'm also kinda chronicling Yuri's msq journey there since I haven't really done the same for my main except on twitter kinda. But the point being, this is a story about Yuri, because she's still very early in the msq, and it feels easier to start at the beginning rather than just picking up at the end with my other PC.
> 
> I shouldn't ramble too much but one last headcanon note before going on; since au ra were a later addition with Heavensward as a race and with that, Yugiri kept her appearance hidden for story reasons, I've somewhat done the same story wise with Yuri. Its not easy to replicate in game (as you'll see by any screenshots I've posted on my tumblr), partly because I don't have the funds on Yuri to get any long sleeved/pants glams, nor do any hoods actually cover the horns (since I don't think players would appreciate those being covered), but for story writing purposes, she absolutely covers her scales and horns. And at least part of that reason is a big fear or Ishgard since she's heard _the stories_ , but I can maybe tackle writing that in the future.

With the stench of death surrounding her and a creeping dread like the walls were closing in on her, Yuri found her feet unable to move, yet the desire to leave was growing stronger. It took nearly all her strength just to summon forth the magic to teleport - out of the Waking Sands, away from the tragedy, away from Noraxia—

Even when she began to feel the familiar downpour of Drybone pelting against her robes, soaking her hair beneath her hood, still she felt trapped. The strip of cloth covering her mouth - covering her scales from curious eyes - clung to her lips, growing warmer as her breath quickened, but she couldn’t remove it there. No, to the church first. To the church, to the church…

The Auri woman broke into a sprint, away from the aetheryte and up the ramp out of the small hamlet; a stray thought seemed to laugh at how easily her heart raced now with panic and uncertainty when only earlier that day it were fuelled by adrenaline while fighting the dreaded Titan, then euphoria upon defeating him. Yet returning to find those she would consider allies in this foreign land downed and dead...it was too much. Now the thundering of her heart had replaced the roaring quake from that battle.

She stumbled as she neared the church at the top of the hill, exhaustion beginning to take its toll. She could finally take no more, and ripped off her hood, taking a deep breath in and throwing her head back to let the rain wash away the sweat from her brow. So she stood, with only the buzzing of flies and the beat of raindrops to fill her ears, until she heard the church doors open, and a woman’s voice call out, “Miss, are you quite alright? Surely you would prefer shelter from the rain.”

Yuri paused, uncertain at first, however she stumbled forward all the same. Minifilia had pointed her here after all. As she drew nearer, she could see the church woman’s eyes widen, no doubt surprised at her appearance - were the au ra truly so uncommon in Eorzea? - however the woman didn’t say a word. There was a quiet mumbling from the few other bodies in the room, but Yuri kept her path focused on Father Iliud standing near the altar.

He simply gave her a warm smile, and asked, “What troubles you, child?” Yuri found an odd feeling of relief flood through her, feeling as though she were truly welcomed in the halls.

“I...I came seeking shelter,” she told him, “I suppose I was pointed here by a friend…” A faint memory of Minfilia came to her mind, from so long ago when Yuri first joined the Scions. Something of a password…

“Oh, that is… there was something she told me. About roses? I-I am sorry,” she flinched, an odd embarrassment churning in her stomach. How much of a fool did she look, stumbling in looking like a drowned rat and then fumbling her words such. Were they even relevant here?

However to her great relief, Iliud’s eyes widened in recognition, and he nodded. “Have no fear, Miss. We are friends of the Scions here.” Yuri nodded back, letting out a sigh of relief. Indeed when she glanced around her, most others in the church had continued about their business, baring her no more mind.

She took a moment to steel herself, the gravity of the news she was about the bear leaving a hollow feeling deep in her heart. She stared straight at the man and said quietly, “I’m afraid I do not come with good news, Father. The Waking Sands… the Scions were attacked.” His eyes widened again, this time in shock, and once more Yuri felt eyes staring at her back.

“Most are dead,” she continued, feeling her voice begin to tremble, “Some few were taken prisoner.”

“Some few?” he echoed, “Was Minfilia…?” Yuri paused, then nodded and repeated, “Minfilia was taken prisoner.” Father Iliud’s face twisted into a pained expression, and he mumbled, “I see.” However he composed himself quickly, closing his eyes before continuing, “I have known Minfilia since she was a child. I hope she and her companions return safely to us.”

He then smiled once more, “At least you have remained unharmed. We can thank the Twelve for that. You are free to rest here until you feel able to continue on.”

Feeling tears welling up in her eyes at the kindness, Yuri nodded and bowed deeply at the man. “Thank you, Father. Truly.”

~*~*~

Some few days passed while Yuri took refuge at the church. She awaited any contact from Y’shtola, whom she knew would’ve been away from the Sands during the attack, however none came. Yuri could only hope that the miqo’te scholar was staying hidden for her own safety, if she too had learned of the incident.

Determined to not worry herself and prove useless, she busied her time helping the people of the church with smaller tasks, most of which seemed to circle around a man named Marques - a poor soul scarred by the Calamity as Iliud had introduced him. He had quite the talent for tinkering, even if his dabbling with some Garlean tech had then made him panic somewhat.

After running around collecting various tools or materials for folk, then came the bitter task of aiding with her companions’ burial. It had only been a request, and Yuri was also offered a chance to reject the task, yet despite the pit in her stomach at the thought of going anywhere near the Sands, she agreed anyway. Seeing them to rest would surely help, right?

She threw up at the foot of the Lalafellin statue in the town centre as soon as she saw the building. 

Dealing with the bodies of the Scions was a nauseating task, both for her she felt about their loss, yet also for how death had begun to treat the lifeless figures; the chill of their skin, the hanging of skin, the empty look of their eyes, all of it felt like a knife through her heart. Yet having to return little Noraxia to her home was a deeper sadness, like shoving the knife in further, and it was only amplified by the wailing cries of the other sylphs. Yuri could still remember how Noraxia had jumped to Minfilia’s rescue, only to be greeted with violence that would take her life. How long had she lain there, waiting for Yuri to return? Could Yuri have been quicker yet with her tasks, could she have returned sooner and done something to help? She knew healing magic, so maybe...maybe...

Even as she sat in the church the day after delivering Noraxia, remembering everything that had happened since she had first been sent to Limsa Lominsa, the guilt of wondering if she could’ve done something ate away at Yuri. The only thing that jostled her from her thoughts was Marques’ shuffling, the look of worry on his face the only thing tempering her irritation.

“I fear I am being watched,” he said, staring intently out the window. Then he shook his head and insisted, “No, no, I _know_ I am being watched. I can feel it.” Yuri tilted her head, curious.

“Would you care for me to look for you?” she offered, getting to her feet from the pew. Marques eyed the tome hanging from her belt, nodding and saying, “Aye. Aye if you would be so kind, I would truly appreciate it.” Yuri nodded, and summoned forth Ifrit-Egi before she stepped out of the church, enjoying the warmth that flooded over her as it burst to life, flames licking at her fingertips. For all the primal was a fierce foe full of aggression, her own companion was a comforting presence. The heat of the desert by contrast was sticky and clammy, the wind a hindrance rather than a help as it blew stale sandy air at her, and she again resented her mask and hood as she stepped out to search the lichyard for Marques’ stalker.

“You wear it for a reason,” she reminded herself, setting off down the hill and minding the graves around her - not that that stopped her from pulling the hood from her crown and arranging it so that it was still snug over her horns and less likely to slip. She paused however when she heard a rustle near a grave. Like the sound of metal clashing with stone. Passing a glance around her in case it were merely one of the church hands at work, and finding nothing of the sort, Yuri approached the source of the sound slowly.

Yet almost immediately, a figure jumped at her from behind one of the stone markers, sword swinging quickly and only just missing her as she jumped back. Tome swiftly opened, she set forth, casting Ruin after Ruin, while deftly ordering her summon to attack. With a mighty swoop of one of Ifrit’s flaming claws, the man fell, and his sword clattered to the ground with him.

Yuri gasped as she recognised the garments he wore. Picking up the steel blade as proof for Marques, she returned to the church. Iliud had joined the other man by now.

“Well?” Marques asked. Yuri nodded carefully, saying, “Your suspicions were true, a man awaited me and attempted battle. My apologies for leaving him Father,” she said directly to the other, “however I wished to return quickly.”

“Not at all, my dear. I can have Eluned tend to his body. Was there anything particular about him?” Yuri paused, then nodded, pulling the sword from her satchel. Both men paled.

“By the Twelve, he was of the Empire. There may be more nearby,” Iliud gasped, turning to another young woman working nearby, “Make haste for Drybone and alert the Flames!” Turning to Yuri, he asked, “Would you go with her? If only for protection in case there are Garlean forces nearby, and that I hope the Flames would rally quicker with you who downed Ifrit asking.”

The Auri woman nodded, however she hesitated when she saw the sheer panic on Marques’ face. 

“Do you need help first? Is there anything I can do?” she offered. Marques hesitated, looking shaken at the thought that the empire would be targeting him. Yet he shook his head, and looked away. Iliud gave his shoulder a reassuring pat and told Yuri, “I shall assist him. Please hurry for now.”

Despite her concern for Marques, she nodded, then again to the woman she would go with. Yet just as they made for the doors, they flew open, stopping the women in their tracks. And all turned to the young Elezen that had entered the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> So fun fact I didn't mention at the top notes since I didn't want to take up too much space before the actual story; I literally wrote this story while I was playing through the same portion of msq that it's focused on. :'D I just very spontaneously had the desire to write about Yuri's feelings with the experience, especially since my mind was already writing bits and pieces, so it was easier to just go ahead and alternate writing and gaming rather than lose my train of thought for writing. Also made it easier to fact check as I was going along.
> 
> Having said that part, about following along with the msq line, I do want to say that I’m not the biggest fan of 1:1 quoting from stuff, even if it’s the same section of story, so none of the lines really match the game other than just general feeling and tone. :’D
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoyed this ^^ I'd like to write more for Yuri or even my main WoL Fufu (yup, same name as me...), but I'll have to see when inspiration strikes.
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> Fufu x


End file.
